


Five Stars

by Painful



Series: Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, F/M, References to Addiction, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 23:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Painful/pseuds/Painful
Summary: Amilia and Roman go shopping together.





	Five Stars

**Author's Note:**

> this was actually the second fic i did for this series but... i didnt like the first one so much tbh

"Roman, can you please carry these bags for me? Thank you!" Amilia hastily slipped the loops of her newest bags around Roman's arms before he could protest and he immediately felt the weight of them. He already felt exhausted and they'd barely even started.

Amilia had returned home again, which meant that they'd be doing a lot of shopping, which also meant that he'd have to endure the pain of seeing hundreds of thousands of dollars leave his bank account, and — possibly even worse — he'd be forced to carry everything for her, because that was "what husbands do." He couldn't even ask her to hold some herself because she would either pretend to not hear him or cut him off, so he didn't bother pushing for it after he eventually realized that it was intentional.

As much as he loved to see nice clothes and a bright smile on the face of who he believed to be the love of his life, he couldn't deny (except to her) how much he didn't enjoy the process. These were the times when he felt like her sugar daddy instead of her husband, which was made especially worse when she sometimes used the ideas of sexual favors to convince him to go through with purchases he argued against. She took advantage of how much he loved her and it hurt him deeply.

"Why don't we take a break and get something to eat?" Roman suggested, hoping to distract her if at all possible.

"After we visit the jewelry store... _please?_ A new line was released last week and I've been waiting to show you in person. It would mean _so much_ to me," She snuggled up to his arm, putting on her usual sweet and innocent honeymoon act which made his heart flutter into his stomach. He immediately stiffened upon remembering that jewelry was always what hit his bank account the hardest when it came to her excess spending.

"It's not going anywhere," he stated weakly, but doing his best to sound confident. She whined sadly, instantly making him regret standing up to her.

"Okay..." Amilia spoke softly and held onto him loosely, instantly feeling more distant. Roman hated when she did this because it felt like it was his fault and that he should apologize to her, but he didn't say anything to her about it.

"Can we go somewhere nice?"

"How nice we talkin'?" Roman inquired, pretending that he didn't already know the answer.

"Five stars."

"How about Olive Garden and a candlelit dinner later tonight instead?" It was a risky suggestion and he felt stupid after having said it.

" _Seriously?_ " Amilia whined, "We have  _so_ much money, why would we go to Olive Garden of all places?"

He sighed, "Just because we have a lot doesn't mean we need to spend it all. Besides, Olive Garden is fucking _good._ "

"I'm not saying that, but we deserve better."

Roman knew what she really meant and sighed again, albeit silently this time.

"Fine."


End file.
